


Don't Speak

by LadyAllana



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAllana/pseuds/LadyAllana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sevgililer Günü'nde, Tardis Doktor ve Rose arasındaki gerilime isyan eder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Speak

**Don't Speak**  
  
  
  
  
 _You and me  
We used to be together  
Everyday together always_  
  
  
  
Bu sessizlik acı vericiydi. Ruhunuzu kemiriyor, yaşama sevincinizi tüketiyor, düşüncelerinize, duygularınıza giriyor ve sizi kötürüm bırakıyordu. Ve siz; ne yapacağınızı, nereden geldiğini bilemediğiniz bu boş ağırlığın altında, nefes almakta bile zorlanıyordunuz. Genç kadın, elleri sıkıca birbirine kenetlenmiş, sinirden ne yapacağını pek de bilemezken böyle hissediyordu işte. Neden sinirliydi bilmiyordu. İçinde boğulduğu, kendini kaybettiği bir boşluk vardı ve ne bir gülüş ne de iyi bir macera onun sinirini dindirebilirdi.   
  
Bu o değildi. Farkındaydı bunun, cidden farkındaydı. O; etrafta yüzünde kocaman bir gülümseme, güneş ışığı dağıtan kızdı. Yaşamdan umudu kesenlere tüm saflığı ve iyiliğiyle yetişirdi. Rose Tyler, basit bir alışveriş yardımcısı, uzayda ve zamanda gezmiş kendini bulmanın tadına varamadan içindeki bir şeyleri kaybetmişti.  
  
Bu ona acı veriyordu.  
  
Kızgındı. Genel olarak kime veya neye, hangi nedenle kızgın olduğunu bilmiyordu. Ama, oradaydı işte; içinde öfkeyle köpüren, kaynayan bir kazan vardı. Ne soğuk duşlar ne de büyük bir kutu dondurma işe yarıyordu. Hatta şu anda maruz kaldığı soğuk bile sinirini başka bir yere odaklamasına yardım etmiyordu.  
  
Tek istediği, karşısındaki adama tüm gücüyle bağırmak, çığlık atmak ve mümkünse ona acı çektirmekti.  
  
‘'Ne oldu Doktor? Faturayı ödemeyi mi unuttun?’’  
  
Doktor, yani karşısında duran, ince bedeninin üstüne kendine üç beden büyük bir mont giymiş olan adam dişlerini gıcırdatan kıza pis bir bakış attı. Tardis, sevgili, yaşlı, bir tanecik uzay gemisi kendini ısıtmayı reddediyor ve Doktor, kızın kızgın olduğu adam, ne yaparsa yapsın zaman girdabından ayrılamıyordu.  
  
Adam da kızgındı. Doktor, aslında bir Zaman Lordu, kendisine genel olarak insanlar için kullanılan bu terimle hitap edilmesinden pek hoşnut olmazdı, sinirden köpürüyordu. Sadece, yüzlerce yıllık deneyimi ve duygularını kontrol etmekte birazcık daha başarılı olan psikolojisi sayesinde oldukça sakin gözüküyordu.  
  
Bu tabi, kızın daha da sinirlenmesine yol açıyordu.  
  
Adam, ne diyebilirdi ki kız ona kızgındı, Rose hasta olacak demişti Tardis’e saatler önce. Ancak gemi de kız gibi ona sinirlenmiş olacak boğuk bir kahkaha atmış, homurdanmış ve adama şöyle büyük, ağır, eski bir ansiklopedi fırlatmıştı. Böyle günlerde, tüm galaksi ona karşıymış gibi geliyordu.  
  
‘’Neden böyle yapıyor bilmiyorum…’’  
  
Kadın adamın mırıldanmasıyla üzerinde oturduğu koltukta, dizlerinin üzerine kapadığı başını kaldırdı. Sarı saçlarının arkasında, gözleri içinde alevler uçuşuyormuşçasına parlıyordu. Artık morarmaya başlamış dudakları, boğazıyla birlikte yüzünün yarısını da kapatmayı başarmış bir atkıyla örtülmüştü. Üzerindeki beyaz montun altında kat kat giysi, ellerinde siyah polar eldivenler vardı. Ancak hala oldukça hipotermik gözüküyordu.  
  
‘’Kesin, o muhteşem pilotluk yeteneğinle bir şeyi daha bozmuşsundur.’’  
  
Doktor, bir Zaman Lordu yani anlamayacak kadar salak olanlar için bir uzaylıydı. Vücut sıcaklığı çok daha düşüktü bu yüzden kutup gezilerinde bile mont giymekten kaçınırdı. Şimdi ki kıyafetine göre bu soğuk, onu bile etkiliyor olmalıydı ki bu yüzden kız adamın neden yerinde durup suratına bakmaktan başka bir şey yapmadığını merak etmeye başlamıştı.  
  
‘’Hiçte bile. Tek yaptığım onu tamir etmek.’’  
  
Tardis’in mercan temalı, devasa konsolu sarı bir ışıkla parladı. Bir an için, Rose en iyi umutlarıyla Tardis’in düzeldiğini sanacak olsa da gemi, bir şeyi protesto edermişçesine isteklerini yerine getirmeyi reddiyordu.   
  
‘’Doktor?’’ dedi Rose ayağa kalkıp adamın yanına giderek. O kadar yavaş yürüyordu ki dağcı botları metal yüzeyde ses çıkarmıyordu. Doktor ona bakmayı reddederek konsola döndü, bir iki ayarla oynadı, tek istediği kızın gözlerini görmemekti. Kızın eli adamın omzuna gidecek gibi oldu ama küçük bir iç çekişle elini geri çekti.   
  
‘’Özür dilerim.’’  
  
  
 _I really feel  
That I'm losing my best friend_  
  
Sessiz geçen dakikaların ardında garip bir tedirginlik, iki dostun arasında olmayacak, olamayacak duygular vardı. Kim bilir Rose belki de salak bir maymun olarak kendini kandırmıştı.  
  
Ama bu geçmek bilmeyen dakikalarda, hep anlam verilemeyen bir tedirginlik olmuştu. Bu iki dost, bu iki en yakın arkadaş hep birbirlerine orada olamayacak duygularla bakmamışlar mıydı? Bir sevgilisi olduğunu iddia eden Rose ve bu işler için fazla yaşlı olduğunu söyleyen ‘adam’ ellerine geçen her fırsatta bu ilgiyi görmezden gelmişlerdi.  
  
Jack, gerçek bir adam, savaşa kurban verdiklerini düşündüğü arkadaşı bir keresinde Tardis’teki havanın boğucu olduğunu söylemişti. Çok fazla duygu, çok fazla elektrik… Rose gülmüştü, Doktor ise bu konuya Atron enerjileriyle ilgili Jack’in dinlemekle uğraşmadığı bilimsel bir açıklama getirmişti.  
  
Doktor sonunda dönüp ona baktı, çünkü o bile ancak bu kadar dayanabiliyordu. Gözlerinde o tanıdık hüznü gördü Rose. Hiç tanışmamış olduğu hüznü. Bu sinirini biraz da olsa dindirse de, onu daha boş hissettiriyordu. Hiçbir zaman bu karşısındaki uzaylıya istediği kadar yakın olamayacaktı. Her ne kadar isterse istesin, gecelerini inandığı ve inanmadığı tüm tanrılara dua ederek de geçirse, karşısında duran bu adam hiçbir zaman bir insan gibi karşısına geçip ona kendinden bahsetmeyecekti.  
  
‘’Ben de Rose, ben de.’’  
  
  
 _I can't believe  
This could be the end _  
  
  
‘’Ah, ama bugün 14 Şubat.’’ dedi Rose, Doktor’un ellerini tutarken. Tardis’in ekranında tarih beyaz renkte parlıyor, Rose’a Tardis’e bindiğinden beri ne kadar zaman geçtiğini gösteriyordu. Zamanda ve uzayda istedikleri yere ve tarihe gidebilirlerdi, ama bugün hangi gün olursa olsun Rose için 14 Şubat olarak kalacaktı.   
  
Doktor’un gözlerinde küçük bir umut ışığı görünür gibi oldu. Ama o bile, o ışığın orada olmasını isteyip istemediğine emin değildi. Uzun parmaklı elleri konsoldaki birkaç vidayı çevirdi, birkaç düğmeye bastı, kemik çerçeveli gözlüklerinin arkasından gözleri hareketleriyle ortaya çıkan değişik renklerdeki ışıkları izliyor, Rose ile gözgöze gelmemek için elinden geleni yapıyordu.  
  
‘’Yani?’’  
  
Sol kaşı hafifçe havaya kalkmıştı. Kızın suratına bakmakla bakmamak arasında hala kararsızdı. Eski halinde oysa, bugün ne kadar da kolay olmuştu. Bu saçma, uydurma günü basit bir şakayla geçiştirmiş, Rose’u 51. yüzyılda bile insanların hayal edemeyeceği kadar büyük bir eğlence gezegenine götürmüştü. Kızın katılana kadar gülmesini izlerken bir iki iç çekişi olmuştu belki, tamam kabul ediyordu, ama daha önce hiç nefessiz kaldığını hatırlamıyordu. Neden şimdi böyle davranıyor, böyle hissediyordu?  
  
‘’Sevgililer Günü Doktor.’’ dedi Rose sabırlı, utangaç bir şekilde. Ancak suratına değil, yere bakıyordu. Konuşmayı başlatan oydu, ama spor ayakkabılarının önündeki çamur Doktor’dan daha önemliydi ha? Demekki düşündükleri, korktuğu o tüm senaryolar doğruydu, bugünün onunla hiç ama hiçbir ilgisi yoktu.  
  
‘’Ah, Ricky’nin yanına gitmek istiyorsun.’’  
  
Eski hali de Rose'a gelince hep kıskanç olmuştu. Bu küçük sarışın insan kız resmen içindeki canavarı ortaya çıkartıyordu. Rose onu görmezden geldi, belki konuşmaya yüzü yoktu ya da ona doğru düzgün bir cevap verecek kadar bile değer vermiyordu.  
  
Biz nasıl bu hale geldik, diye düşünmeden edemiyordu, en son ne zaman ağlamak istemişti? Ben nasıl bu hale geldim, diye düşündü, beni nasıl bu kadar zayıf bıraktın Rose?  
  
  
‘’Ne yapacağız peki?’’  
  
‘’Bir şey yapmayacağız Rose. Ben yapacağım.’’  
  
Yine de, kıskanç olmayı bile hakedip, etmediğine emin olamıyordu.  
  
  
  
 _It looks as though you're letting go  
And if it's real   
Well I don't want to know _  
  
  
‘’Beni gezegene geri götür derken Dünya demiştim Doktor. Garip turuncu gökyüzüne sahip olan bir gezegen değil.’’  
  
Genellikle o kapıdan çıkarken içini tarif edemediği bir mutluluk kaplar, ne kadar yorgun olursa olsun koşmak, gülmek ve sadece keşfetmek isterdi. Ancak gözlerinde çok görmüş ve artık görmek istemeyen birine ait bıkkınlık vardı. Bu genç kadın, gencecik yaşında tüm o macera ve adrenaline rağmen, hayatından yorulmuştu.  
  
‘’Her zaman istediğine ulaşamazsın ama değil mi?’’ dedi Doktor onunkinden de soğuk bir sesle. Takım elbisesinin ceketini çıkarmıştı, gömleğinin kolları sıvalıydı. Gözleri onunkilerden de yorgun gözüküyordu, sırf onunla konuşmamak için gökyüzüne bakıyordu.  
  
Nasıl bu hale gelmişlerdi?  
  
‘’Ne demek istiyorsun?’’  
  
‘’Düzelteceğim Rose, tamam mı? Sabret ve ben yine her şeyi düzelteceğim.”  
  
  
 _Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining   
Don't tell me cause it hurts _  
  
  
‘’Ee…’’  
  
Tardis’e yaslanmış, dizlerini kendine çekmiş, başını mavi tahta yüzeye dayamış adamı görmezden gelmeye çalışıyordu. Dışarısı, turuncu gökyüzü ve kan rengi çimenler fazla bakarsa gözlerini acıtmaya başlıyor, o da el mahkum içeriyi ve daha da önemlisi içerideki adamı izliyordu. O daha farkına bile varmadan Tardis’in açık olan kapısından adamın başı gözüktü, boynundan aşağıya ince bir ter damlası iniyordu, gözlükleri burnunun üzerinde yamuk duruyordu.  
  
‘’Neden böyle yapıyor bilmiyorum.’’  
  
Doktor dışarıya çıktı, Rose’a bakmadan kapıyı kapattı ve yanına çöktü. Gözleri gökyüzünde, kırmızı çimenlerde ve gümüş yapraklı ağaçlardaydı. Yanaklarından inen yaşları görmezden gelmeye çalıştı.  
  
‘’Burası çok benziyor…’’  
  
‘’Doktor.’’ dedi Rose acıklı, hayır ona acıyan bir sesle. Dayanamıyordu. Başını kızın omzuna koydu ve yaşların akmasına izin verdi. Rose kendi gözlerinden aşağıya inen yaşlarında az çok farkındaydı ama onları silmeye çalışmadı, titreyen elleri adamın yanaklarına gitmeye çekiniyordu. Onları kucağında kitledi ve gözlerini yumdu, adamın omzunda duran başı etraflarına çöken acıklı geçmişten daha ağır geliyordu ona. Bu gezegen Doktor’u eziyor ve Rose nefes alamıyordu.  
  
‘’Yapma Rose, konuşma.’’  
  
  
 _Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking   
I don't need your reasons   
Don't tell me cause it hurts_  
  
  
‘’Oraya bir vida, biraz elektrik, azıcık atron enerjisi ve bu klon gezegeninden kurtulmuş olmalıydık. Neden kadınlarla uğraşmak zorundayım ki?’’  
  
Saatler birbirini izlemiş ve ikiz güneşlerin batıp, karanlığa bıraktığı bu gezegende onlardan başka kimsenin olmadığı kesin hale gelmişti. Doktor’un o derinden nefret ettiği eski cep saati, kırılmış bir şekilde Tardis’in zemininde duruyordu. Çatlak camın ardında eski Gallifreyce yazılan sembolleri görebiliyordu Rose ama saati yerden almak için onun yanına gitmeyecekti, bunu yapacak ne gücü ne de siniri vardı.  
  
Aralarındaki uzaklık bu gezegende geçen her saniye daha da artıyor, zamanın değerini kaybettiğini düşündükleri bu yaşamlarında, kayıtsızca çaldıkları tüm o dakikalar onları kollarından, bacaklarından yakalıyor sonsuz mutsuzluğun derinliklerine sürüklüyordu.  
  
‘’Ah, istemiyorsan bizi terk edip gidebilirsin. Ne de olsa o konuda çok iyisin değil mi?’’  
  
Sanki dışarıdaki rüzgarın uğultusu birden kesilmiş, mavi gözlerden inen bir damla yaşı görür gibi olmuştu. Yaşın kime ait olduğunu anlamadığı için kendine küfretti Rose. Eski Doktor’unun görüntüsü Jack’inkine bulanıyor, ikisi de içinde bulundukları bu durum için onu suçluyordu.   
  
Biliyordun, diye düşündü Rose, böyle olacağını biliyordun ama kimseyi dinlemedin.   
  
  
 _Our memories  
Well, they can be inviting   
But some are altogether   
Mighty frightening _  
  
‘’Neden bana bunu yapıyorsun?’’ dedi Rose oturduğu yerden.   
  
Konsolun altındaki küçük boşluktan yukarıda çalışmaya devam eden Doktor’u izliyordu. Tardis ne kadar büyük olursa olsun, dışarıdaki gezegenden ve birbirlerinden kaçamayacaklarını farketmişlerdi. Arada bir, bir iki kelime laf ediyorlardı, saatler ilerledikçe ikisinden biri soğuyan ama dokunulmamış çaylarını değiştiriyordu ama göz göze gelmekten acizdiler.  
  
‘’Bir şey yaptığım yok.’’ dedi Doktor, gözüne taktığı büyütece benzeyen alet Rose’un suratını görmesini engelliyordu. Aralarındaki delikli zemin az da olsa kızın sesindeki o garip tonu duymasına izin vermiyordu, Doktor bunun için Tardis'e şükretti, çünkü sesinin neden titrediğini açıklayabilecek bir durumda değildi.  
  
‘’Anlamıyorsun değil mi? Hiç anlamıyorsun…’’ diye fısıldadı Rose ona bakmadan. Doktor’a çaktırmadan cebine tıktığı saatle oynuyordu. Üzerindeki desenleri çiçeklere, gül yapraklarına benzetiyor ama Tardis inatla onun bu garip, bu zarif dili okumasına izin vermiyordu  
  
 _Anlamayan sensin Rose…_  
  
  
 _As we die, both you and I  
With my head in my hands   
I sit and cry _  
  
  
‘’Beni dinlemiyor. Benimle konuşmuyor. Lanet olsun!’’   
  
Elinde olsa bağırırdı, ama yandaki koltukta uyuyan Rose’a bakıp sinirli bir şekilde konsola fısıldıyordu. Tardis’in sesi çok uzaklardan v eğer mümkünse onunkinden daha da sinirli geldi.  
  
‘’Ah, konuşuyor. Sadece sen dinlemiyorsun.’’  
  
‘’Ne?’’ diye sordu Doktor, kulaklarında, beyninde çınlayan sese aldırmamaya çalışarak. Ancak gemiden cevap gelmedi, cansız herhangi bir cisim kadar soğuk ve hareketsizdi.  
  
  
 _Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying   
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts _  
  
  
‘’Sonsuza kadar beni görmezden mi geleceksin?’’ dedi Doktor, Rose uyandıktan birkaç saat sonra. Elektronik takvimdeki gün sonunda değişmişti, ancak onlara sanki yıllar geçmiş gibi geliyordu.  
  
Rose üzerindekileri çıkarmıştı, kalın yün battaniyenin altında sadece ince beyaz kısa kollu bir bluzla duruyordu ve Doktor onun vücudunu izlememek için elinden gelen herşeyi yapmaya kararlıydı.  
  
‘’Bu sonsuzun tanımına bağlı. Hep burada mı kalacağız?’’  
  
Kızın dağılmış sarı örgülerine baktı. Rose’un saçını kesmeye karar verdikleri o garip gün aklına geliyordu. O büyük mavi yaratık – ve evet Doktor’da bile ayrımcılık yapma isteği uyandırmıştı. – Rose’u uzun at kuyruğundan tutup kendine çekmiş ve elindeki o büyük, paslı bıçağı boynuna dayamıştı.  
  
Hiçbir şeyden kolay kolay korkmadığı evrensel bir gerçekti, adını duyup geri dönen galaktik ordular vardı ve Daleklerin yüzüne gülüyordu. Ama daha önce hiç o bıçağın altındaki kanı gördüğü kadar korkmamıştı.  
  
O gün, güneş batıp Doktor bir şekilde öfkesine yenik düşüp o yaratığı buharlaştırdığında, Rose’un boynuna bir parça kumaş tutarak Tardis’e dönmüşlerdi. Doktor nereden ve hangi yüzyıldan olduğunu hatırlamadığı bir merhemle boynundaki kesiği iyileştirmiş sonra Rose’a kısa saçların 27. Yüzyılda ne kadar moda olduğunu açıklayan kırk beş dakikalık bir sunumda bulunmuştu.  
  
Rose ise çekmeceden aldığı makası onun eline tutuşturmuş ve üç burunlu köpeklerle ilgili saçmalamaya devam etmişti.  
  
‘’Hayır.’’ dedi yutkunarak. Tardis’in sonunda pes ettiğine sevinse mi üzülse mi karar veremiyordu. Bir şekilde gemiyi hareket edebilecek bir duruma getirmişti ve bunun hakkında konuşmak istemiyordu.   
  
‘’Birkaç saat içinde Zaman Girdabı’na geri dönecek durumda oluruz.’’  
  
 _  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking   
I don't need your reasons   
Don't tell me cause it hurts_   
  
  
‘’Ağlıyorsun.’’  
  
Tardis’in mutfağı normalde bu kadar soğuk olmazdı, en azından böyle hatırlıyordu. Endişelenmeden edemedi çünkü o neredeyse durduğu yerde titremeye başlayacaktı ve uzun parmaklı hiçbir işe yaramaz elini koyduğu o çıplak omuz tenine yerdeki fayanslardan daha soğuk geliyordu.   
  
Rose çayına şeker koyduğu tezgahtan gözleri ayırıp ona dönmeyi reddetti, ancak Doktor beyaz zemine inen yaşları görebiliyordu. Tek istediği kızı kendine çekmek, kollarına almak ve ısınmasını sağlamaktı. O gereksizcesine uzun ve sıska parmaklarıyla yanaklarını kirleten yaşları silecekti. Kızın omuzlarına yüklediği acının farkındaydı, onu bu durumdan kurtarmak istiyor, istiyor ama kullandığı saçma sapan kelimeler onları uzaklaştırmaya devam ediyordu.  
  
‘’Ağlayamaz mıyım?’’ dedi Rose küçük bir hıçkırıkla. Elindeki kaşık fincanın porselen yüzeyine çarpıyor, kalbinden gelen sesleri dışarı vuruyordu. Omuzlarını silkti ve adamın dokunuşundan uzaklaştı.  
  
‘’Tabi, garip bir insan içgüdüsü hep unutuyorum.’’  
  
‘’Hep UNUTUYOR MUSUN?’’  
  
Elleri havada asılı kaldı, Rose’u çok nadir bu kadar sinirli görürdü ve o bakışları yönelttiği kişilerin sonu pek de iyi olmamıştı. Hala Kötü Kurt’u hatırlıyordu, bazen kızın gözlerindeki altın parçacıklarını gördüğünü sanıyor, kabuslar yüzünden uyuyamıyordu.  
  
‘’Kaç kere ağlarken gördüm seni Doktor, kaç kere! Tek kelime etmedim. Yanına gelmedim, seni teselli etmedim çünkü bunu yapabilecek kadar çok yaşamadığımı biliyorum. Ama karşıma geçip unuttuğunu söyleyemezsin.’’  
  
Rose derin bir nefes aldı, gözlerindeki altın öfke yavaş yavaş yok oldu. Sesi şimdi bitap düşmüş, yenilmiş çıkıyordu.  
  
‘’….söyleyemezsin.’’  
  
  
 _It's all ending  
I gotta stop pretending who we are...   
You and me I can see us dying...are we?   
_  
  
‘’Benden bu konuşmayı yapmamı isteme.’’ dedi sonunda Doktor Rose’u bulduğu zaman. Gallifrey’in gölgesi etraflarındaydı ve Rose, onun küçükken oynadığı bahçede, Koschei’yle çıktığı ağaçlardan birine yaslanmış ağlıyordu.  
  
Geçmişinin hayaletleri, geleceğin boş umutlarına karışırken nasıl nefes almaya devam ettiğinin bile farkında değildi aslında. Yürüdüğü bu zemin ona çok tanıdık ancak bir o kadar da yabancıydı. Rose’un yaslandığı ağaçtaki gümüş yaprakların bir iki ton yanlış olduğunu görebiliyordu ama bu kadar küçük detaylar önemsizdi. Bunca zaman kendinden kaçmıştı, Gallifrey’den, geçmişinden ve hatalarından kaçmıştı ve şimdi o çok sadık gemisi, geleceğini göstermek istermiş gibi Rose’u ve onu en büyük pişmanlığına hapsetmişti.  
  
‘’Neden?’’   
  
‘’Nereye varacağını biliyorsun çünkü.’’  
  
Ona yaklaşıyordu, ona yaklaşıyordu ve Doktor ucuz parfümün, zamanın o ebedi kokusunun ve sadece Rose’a ait olan o çok özel şeyin onu kapladığını hissedebiliyordu. Hissettiklerini anlatabilmek için hiçbir zaman fiziksel bir temasa ihtiyaç duymamışlardı. Hatta konuşmak bile anlamsızdı. Ancak gözler artık birbirinden kaçıyor, duygular düşüncelerin önüne geçiyordu.  
  
‘’Biliyor muyum gerçekten?’’ diye fısıldadı Rose, iki elide yavaşça adamın göğüsüne gitti. İnce kumaşın altından Doktor’un kalplerinin atışlarını hissedebiliyordu.  
  
Doktor onun koyu mavi tırnaklarına baktı, derin bir nefes aldı ve bileklerinden tutup ellerini aşağıya indirdi.  
  
‘’Rose seni sevemem. Seni sevmiyorum.’’  
  
Sevgililer gününün geçmesi, ya da bu gezegende güllerin olmaması önemli değildi. Rose’un eli yanağıyla buluştuğunda, hiçbir dikeninin, hiçbir silahın, hiçbir işkencenin canını bu kadar acıtamayacağının farkındaydı.   
  
Kız koşarak ondan uzaklaşıncaya kadar gözündeki yaşın düşmesine izin vermedi.  
  
  
 _Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying   
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)   
Don't speak  
_  
  
‘’Bunu neden yapıyorsun? Kendine de acı çektiriyorsun.’’ dedi Tardis, sesi kulağında bir fısıltı, beyninde bir düşünceydi. Rose hala dışarıdaydı, hava ne kadar soğumuş olursa olsun içeri girmeyi reddediyordu.   
  
Doktor başını salladı, konuşmak istemiyordu. Yaşlı bir adam ve duygularını inkar eden genç bir delikanlıydı. Rose’un yanına gidip özür dilemek istiyordu ama bunu yapamayacak kadar korkaktı. Doğru kelimeleri bulamayacak, kendini ifade etmeyi yine başaramayacaktı.  
  
  
 _I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons   
Don't tell me cause it hurts_   
  
  
‘’Rose sen bir insansın.’’  
  
Kızın kalkık kaşları, konuşma işin başaramadığının başka bir göstergesiydi ama Rose oturduğu yerden sabırla onu izliyor, bir ileri bir geri gidişine aldırmadan o kocaman kahverengi gözleriyle yüzünü tarıyordu.  
  
‘’Genceciksin, safsın, çok ama çok güzelsin.’’  
  
Rose göz yaşlarının altından boğuk bir kahkaha attı, Doktor’un bu kadar klişe bir konuşma yapmasını beklediği pek söylenemezdi ama şaşırmıyordu. Bu uzaylıya gelince şaşırmayı uzun zaman önce, kendini Dünya’nın sonunda bulduğu ve bu garip adama aşık olduğunu anladığı gün bırakmıştı.   
  
‘’Ama hayatıma girmiş her güzel çiçek gibi, sen de solup gideceksin.’’  
  
Dalga mı geçiyorsun, uygun bir cevap olurdu. Çok mu film izledin, kendini eski zaman kahramanlarından falan mı sanıyorsun? Ama Doktor’a gelince, söyleyeceği her şeyin anlamsız kalacağının farkındaydı. Evet, hayal bile edemeyeceği kadar film izlemiş olmalıydı ve evet, tarihte adı geçen herkesten daha büyük bir kahraman olacaktı.  
  
Ve her zaman, herkesin hayran olduğu tüm o ünlüler gibi insanları yarı güler yarı ağlar durumda bıracak ve umursamayacaktı.  
  
Ama Rose adamın kaçırmaya çalıştığı gözlerini görüyordu. Adamın saçmaladığının farkında olduğunu biliyordu ve oturduğu yerden kalkıp yanına gitmekten başka seçeneği yoktu.  
  
 _Don't speak,  
don't speak,   
don't speak,   
oh I know what you're thinking   
And I don't need your reasons _  
  
‘’Doktor, sadece bir gün için…’’ dedi, sadece. Doktor hala kırmızı olan yanağını nazikçe tutan yumuşak ele baktı. Rose’un diğer eli boynunu bulmuştu. Kız parmak uçlarındaydı, göz yaşları, çoktan akıp gitmiş olan makyajı, dağınık saçları hiçbir zaman Doktor'un umrunda olmamıştı.  
  
‘’Onları unut. Sadece bir gün için.’’  
  
Yutkundu, hep bunu yapıyordu. Kaçmaya çalışıyordu ama bu sefer kaçacak yeri yoktu. Rose onu tutmuştu, Rose bu sefer onu bırakmayacaktı.  
  
‘’Benim için.’’  
  
Tardis hazır olduğunu belli eden garip bir ses çıkardı ancak Rose bunu umursamadı. Zaman Lordunu kendine çekti ve sonunda dudakları birbirini buldu.   
  
Bir an için acı yoktu, nefret yoktu hatta onları sarıp sarmalayan sevgiyi bile hissedemiyorlardı.  
  
Bu koca evrende, bu unutulmuş gezegende bir an için bile olsa sadece ikisi vardı ve devam edemeyecek kadar güzel olsa da, ikisi de bu anı asla unutmayacaklardı.  
  
  
 _I know you're good,  
Don't, Don't, uh-huh Hush, hush darlin'   
Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush   
don't tell me tell me cause it hurts…_

_  
_


End file.
